


Something Lost, Something Found

by Singing_Siren



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Mentions of Molly's death, kind of a ghost au??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Siren/pseuds/Singing_Siren
Summary: After days in the tunnels, they start to lose hope. Beau loses herself in the dark, Yasha accepts something new, and Jester brings it all together. Little do they know, someone is watching over them.





	Something Lost, Something Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry this isn't very long, but I got an idea and ran with it. Hope you enjoy! (also I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine)

“Are you secretly in love with me?” Jester had asked with a light tone, as if that question hadn’t stopped Beau’s heart.

The words haven’t left Beau’s head since they were spoken. That warm feeling in her stomach flutters. She wraps the long, blue strips of fabric around her hand, over and over again, letting the repetition of the action slow her thoughts. The silence of the cave gives her no release of tension.

They haven’t talked in a day, or what Caleb says is a day. Jester will nudge Nott with a smile, and Caleb would motion to Fjord in some form of nonverbal communication. Beau and Yasha walk side by side through the cave. Sometimes their shoulders brush, and Beau ignores that same fluttering in her chest.

They settle down in Caleb’s bubble at night. Beau lays by Jester’s side, Yasha to her left. She keeps her eyes open. They fix on the low light emanating from the magical shield that hides them from view. The night passes slowly.

Caleb sometimes sends Frumpkin over to keep the monk company, but he never meets her eyes. He sits by Nott, his own eyes scanning the darkness of the surrounding cave.

Beau closes her eyes. She lets her mind wander to what she had been denying all day. Jester. Yasha. Why have the gods cursed her with these feelings? Even in the dark of her mind, she sees blue skin and black hair that fades to white. She pushes away thoughts of muscular arms and curled horns.

Jester shifts; Beau freezes. A blue arm is thrown over her waist, and she tenses. Beau holds her breath, but Jester doesn’t wake. Her breathing is steady.

It was such an insignificant question, a joke. She was being teased.

She forces shut her eyes and tries to forget.

-~-

The morning comes with the promise of bread. Caduceus hands it over with a wink. He shifts his eyes nonsubtley to Jester and Yasha in turn. Beau glares half heartedly.

-~-

Jester hums to herself as her paintbrush glides across the crags in the cavern wall. The Traveler whispers in her mind the lyrics to a new melody. It has a fast pace that reminds her of the carnival. Her mind is drawn back to Mollymauk.

She paints the purple face, darker horns, and green and blue feathers brushing past his cloak on his neck. She finishes off her masterpiece with a Captain Tusktooth smile.

Yasha clears her throat and steps up beside Jester.

“This is good,” she whispers; the first words spoken in two days. Her hand settles onto Jester’s shoulder.

-~-

Yasha watches Beau and Jester interact with a soft smile. Beau’s blush as Jester asked the question lingers in her mind. She doesn’t know how to cope with these thoughts, but she is done with pushing them away. She lets her eyes wander over Jester’s face, taking in the toothy smile and the purple eyes staring back at her.

Jester seems to understand. She makes sure their hands brush as they pass each other in the cave. When she draws something new, she makes sure to show Yasha right after Nott. As she casts sending, she grips Yasha’s hand tightly.

As these things happen, Beau hangs back. Yasha wants to tell her that it’s okay, but she can’t seem to form the words. Instead, she walks beside her. She keeps the silence that Beau seems to love so much. Yasha even tends to the wounds that Beau gets from her training sessions against the rock walls. She heals the cuts on her knuckles as Jester reprimands her with a strong glare.

-~-

They find their way eventually.

On their fourth day of silence, Beau stops making eye contact. She keeps to herself and sits up all night, away from the others in the bubble.

Yasha and Jester make a silent agreement.

As Beau wraps her hands in the dark of night, Yasha moves to sit beside her. She grabs Beau’s left hand, and Jester grabs the right. Beau stills. She looks up to meet their eyes.

Yasha and Jester push Beau back onto her sleeping furs. They lay next to her on either side, still holding her hands.

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Jester whispers. “We can wait until morning.”

They lay in a tangle of limbs and warmth. Beau can’t stop the small smile that grows as she feels Jester’s horn nudge her shoulder. She falls asleep quickly, each hand taken by the women who had taken her heart.

-~-

Beau walks behind the group. Her staff swings by her side, the blue ribbon dangling in the dark. Caleb’s dancing lights float ahead of the party, drawing out the six walking shadows in front of her. Jester laughs at something Fjord says. Caduceus pats Yasha’s shoulder.

The smile from the night before has not yet left Beau’s face.

_ “Don’t let them go, Unpleasant One,” _ a low, gravelly voice says in her head.  _ “Oh, and if you hurt Yasha, you’ll have me to deal with. It doesn’t matter if I’m dead, I’ll haunt your ass.” _

She stops walking.

“Molly?” She says it quietly, but her voice echoes. Luckily, no one hears.

_ “Don’t shout,” _ he says teasingly.  _ “I’m in your mind. Just keep walking, and nobody will notice. No- don’t do that- I’m not a ghost, you can’t hit me. Drop the stick. Thank you.” _

Beau swears to herself. 

“Are you my conscience?”

_ “Why did I choose you?”  _ He mutters to himself softly, and Beau can almost see him facepalm.

“Beau,” Jester shouts from ahead, “are you alright?”

She looks up to see that the group has stopped. They are all looking back at her in question.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Just give me a second.”

Jester nods and goes back to skipping beside Nott.

_ “This is going to be fun.” _ Beau hears the faint echo of footprints like someone is walking near her, but nobody is.

“Wait, can you only talk to me?”

Mollymauk groans.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Tell me what you thought!


End file.
